


At The Right Hand of The Father

by SchmillionPizza



Category: The New Statesman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmillionPizza/pseuds/SchmillionPizza
Summary: Set during series 4. Alan gets a much needed surprise after having a terrible day in Brussels.





	At The Right Hand of The Father

**Author's Note:**

> Spicy fic. 
> 
> Daddy kink, dirty talk and rough sex in this one.

A buzz came to the speaker by his door. 

He was in a very sour mood. His wife was still a nuisance, she had been greatly whoring about, his stocks were absolutely pitiful and he had to work his way back up again. 

But his face lit up when saw her on his camera. 

“It’s about bloody time!! Come on up!” Alan said. Looking at himself in the mirror smiling. It had been almost a month since he last saw her. 

Sweet Amelia. 

He opened the door for her and immediately lifted her up, spinning her around. His arms wrapped around her. 

“Hello, Sir.”

“What on earth took you so long?!” He asked in a happy, yet annoyed tone. 

“...I’m sorry, Sir. But I had to wait for my landlord to screw up so I could blackmail him out of my lease.” She said wrapping her arms around his neck. 

She gave little kisses to his cheek. He captured her lips with his. 

“...I missed you, Sweet Ammy...” he purred into her ear. “ You must be tired from your flight. “ she nodded. “I’ll draw a bath for us, ...It’s been a day for me too...” he said gently rubbing his nose on her cheek. Oh how he missed his plaything. The very idea of Sarah being Europe’s hottest whore made him sick..but it was a necessary evil. But now he had her. He had been without a proper shag for about 2 weeks and he was absolutely starved. 

He locked his front door and windows before picking her up to take her to his bathroom. It was even bigger than the one he had in Belgravia. It was a warm peach color with gold and sliver fixtures. 

The tub was centered in the middle of the marble floored room. There was a wardrobe, a rack for the towels and of course a champagne bucket with ice, a bottle of Prosecco and one glass. He went to a cabinet and fetched another. 

“Can you undress yourself or are you too tired?” He asked with a smirk. 

“I can undress myself..” she chuckled. “Although..I’m not sure where the clothes I sent are..” she said taking off her black suit jacket. 

“ Oh. They’re here. They got here before mine.” He said a little offended. “Really?..” she inquired while taking out her earrings. 

He started the water and tossed in a few bath beads. He smirked at her. 

He opened the wardrobe and showed her that he had her robe in there, next to his. 

She smiled. Taking off her light pink turtleneck.  
“That was very thoughtful..” she softly said, sitting down to finish undressing. “I’ve never been this far from home before.” 

“This is home now, Darling. There’s nothing for us in England...but you just wait.” He smiled and crept up behind her. Gently kissing her naked shoulder. He had miraculously undressed himself very quickly. 

She looked at him and chuckled at how quickly he had gotten out of his suit. 

“...It’s been two weeks, Ammy. Two.weeks.” He said desperately. 

He gasped seeing her reflection in the mirror. 

“Ooh...Brazilian...how -radical- of you..” he chuckled. 

“I know you like it better that way..” she smiled. 

“Yes..It disgusts me whenever a woman has any body hair..but I’m really in no position to complain. I would put it in Jane Goodall I’ve been without it for so long..” 

She raised a brow at him. 

“But, I have you, Darling..Come now.” 

He lifted her up and walked to the tub with her. Stepping in with her. He let out a sigh and held her close. Bringing her in for a kiss. He immediately opened his mouth hands roughly groping her. 

“You must be so stressed...How long since you last orgasmed?..” she asked petting his face. Kissing it gently. 

“2..3 days?...I’ve been so busy. What with holding Pier’s hand through all of this and setting up a puppet regime. I’m so pent up, Darling. Oh but it’s all ...coming out tonight...”he grinned giving a hard squeeze to her rear. 

“It’s been a month for me...I’ve...been able to take care of myself but it’s not the same...” she murmured. 

“We’ve both been through it, Amelia. Tonight is about nothing but sheer indulgent sex...” he whimpered out. 

She knew how he worked. He always needed to calm down a bit before getting to it. Well, when he wanted to make it last, anyway.

She chuckled. “...That pot in the drawing room..was it full of condoms?” She giggled. 

“Of course, Darling...Lord only knows what diseases and such these European women are hiding. Especially in Brussels..” he said rolling his eyes.

She kissed his neck gently. “But I don’t need to worry about you...as clean as freshly fallen snow.” He said wrapping his arm around her. His other hand lewdly feeling between her legs. 

After lounging and talking about how ridiculous the European Union was he decided it was time to get out. He lifted her out and got her robe for her. But advised her not to keep it on very long. 

His bedroom was exactly as she thought it would be. Very extravagant, almost gaudy but with restraint. 

She sat on his bed and chuckled when turned down the lights. “...This is the first time I’ve been in your actual bed...” she said slipping the robe off now that she was mostly dry. She watched him. He had a little bit of grey on the side now. Her cheeks went pink thinking how distinguished it made him look. 

“Precisely where you belong..” he did the same and crawled in beside of her. 

“...Sir. I’ve been wanting to tell you..I’m..u-uh. I..had thought..I...” she blushed.

“...After all this time. Still so desperate for my approval. What is it, Darling? Hmm?” He said moving her ontop of him. 

“...I’m ready to..I mean I’ll..call you..Father..” she whimpered out. A quivering mess of hormones and attention seeking. 

He blunk. He was gobsmacked! He really didn’t know why that kink got him off. Maybe it was the authority it held over her. Maybe because it made him feel completely in control over her? Either way..he had a hard on the size of The Tower Bridge and he wanted nothing more than to share it with her. 

“...Do you mean it?” He asked obviously grinding against her. 

“Yes...Seeing you again...it...just feels right. Because you protect me, Sir...You care for me..you teach me..” she groaned out. “But only:..only when we’re in bed..” she groaned out. 

“Of course, Sweetness..” He grabbed her neck and brought her close to him. “I need to hear you say it..Tell me..Tell Father how wet and horny you are..” he groaned out so desperately. His voice taking on a restricted affect. He was starting to get rough. He flipped so that he was ontop. 

“...Father..I need you. I want to feel your heartbeat throbbing. You’re so big..” She gasped squirming around. Groaning. Almost screaming. 

“Oh, Sweetheart. Yes..There’s that desperate little tease that I love..Father knows..he knows only he can make you complete..fill that hole inside you!! Oh sweet Jesus I’m not going to last long!!” He panted and slid himself in her. 

About 15 seconds later he collapsed ontop of her. Nearly incoherent from how glowy he was after emptying himself into her. It was a lot. They would have to have the sheets changed. 

“...Wow.” He said. Panting. He couldn’t move. 

He gently rubbed his cheek against hers. “..Mm....One of my best wouldn’t you say, Darling?..” he pushed a lock behind her ear. 

“Yes...F-Father..” she panted out. Kissing him. 

He let out a sinister giggle and kissed back.  
“Sweet, Ammy...Did you orgasm? Do you need help?” He asked condescendingly. 

She could barely speak herself. He went so fast and was so rough. He had lost himself. She was just starting to feel the pain from him slamming into her so hard. 

“..No, I didn’t...and..yes..” she whimpered out. 

“...Yes, what?” He tilted up her chin. 

“Yes...Father..”


End file.
